Taiyokagesama, Uzumaki Naruto
by Suicidal Shadower
Summary: After being condemned by his friends, Naruto runs away to Sun Country. There, he sets up a ninja village and it becomes the stongest of the Kagelevel villages, with him as the Kage. Future NaruHina


**I do not own Naruto. Enough said.**

**Also, if you didn't know, "Taiyo"means sun in Japanese.**

_**Taiyokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Prologue**_

"Get lost, monster!"

"What are _you_ doing here? Shove off!"

"How dare you even _show_ yourself, demon?"

This was the one night Naruto desperately wanted to avoid. As October 10th neared every year, his heart would fill with terror. On this night he would get more hateful glares then the whole year added together, his apartment windows were always broken, his things always lost.

This year was undoubtly the worst.

The people whom he had thought were his friends, the people he trusted, had finally known about the one thing he wished would die with the older generation.

They knew about the Kyuubi and its existence inside his body.

His heart was stabbed repeatedly as his "friends" blamed him mercilessly.

"Naruto, you-you, get away from me!" The first dagger was thrust in, creating a deep wound.

"Ah! Just why did Sandaime-sama even allow you to be here?" The next blade pierced inside.

"Get rid of yourself immediately, you don't deserve to be here!" His heart throbbed as he was condemned again.

"Naruto, I can't believe you! You have been deceiving me all those years! I don't want to see you ever again!" And finally, the last, greatest blow went in, courtesy of his childhood crush, Haruno Sakura.

That was what made his heart shatter to pieces. He turned away and leapt to the rooftops, heading home for the last time.

_**---AAAAAAA----**_

He checked his small house. There was nothing of great value left. He had packed away all his weapons in the small rucksack he was carrying. The blonde fifteen-year-old strapped the big Toad Summoning Scroll Jiraiya had given him to his back, and ensured that Tsunade's necklace was secure around his neck. The Uzumaki was so disturbed he didn't even bother to bring any instant ramen along with him.

He looked around his tiny and bare apartment. There was nothing else left. There were several newspapers strewn across the floor, and ramen cups all over the place, but nothing else.

The usually optimistic shinobi caught something else in his eyes. It was the photo his genin team had taken together, encased inside a photo frame. _Why should I care anyway? _Thought Naruto, _Sasuke-teme is gone, and that Haruno hates me._

In the end, he brought it along, meaning to smash it later when he had more time.

As he neared the village gates, he was glad to see the chuunin guards swaggering around, drunk. That was a good thing, for then he would be able to pass easily without the need to injure anyone.

"Wh-who's there? D-don't pas-ss, you ha-ave no per-ni-sion-nn to d-oo so." The guards mumbled incoherently.

_Ugh, even their breath reeks of all that sake and alcohol, _Naruto thought, thoroughly disgusted by them.

He passed through the gates easily, with no form of restriction by the guards whatsoever.

_In fact, _Naruto mused dryly, _they would most certainly be very happy to see me go._

But not all of them, of course. He breathed a silent goodbye to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka. Unknown to him, however, was that there was one more person he missed out- someone whose feelings had been in the dark for many years, and also for the next few years to come.

He leaped into the trees, jumping from one branch to another, though unsure of where his destination was to be.

**_---AAAAAAA---_**

Naruto received news of his new status that week. S-Class missing-nin,Uzumaki Naruto, Container of the Kyuubi. To be killed on sight, by order of the Konoha Council.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. For a second he had thought Tsunade had given the orders for his change of status. In truth the Council had probably overpowered her and given those orders.

He was currently in Sea Country, where there were no ninja nearby and he was safe for the time being. However he couldn't stay there for long. No one was willing to take him in and he had no food with him. He took shelter in a small cave and lived on river water and soldiers pills.

He bounded into the treetops as he had been for the whole week and traveled ahead. The Youkai Container had figured that Sun Country would be the best place to go, with its reputation for their hospitality. Also, shinobi rarely ventured into that area.

He leaped from one tree branch to the next, his mind thinking only about how to do a Katon jutsu Kakashi was teaching him only a week and a half ago. Yet he had no idea whatsoever about what was going to happen to him in the weeks to come.

**Hmm…Any views about this? Any thing wrong with it?**


End file.
